Mitchie's High School Life
by zammierox
Summary: So this is basically Mitchie's senior year. Eventual Smitchie. Characters are OOC. Camp Rock never happened, but Connect Three does exist. Pretty much AU.
1. First Three Years

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. This is my first fanfic, but you can be mean if you want. Umm, I rarely read A/N s soo….read and review? **

**P.S. I know it's sucky but hey if ya don't like it, don't read it.**

**I know parts are kind of extreme but her life was going to be horrible so why not take it all the way.**

_You had me _

_Without even realizing_

_Well now you lost me_

_And I ain't comin' back_

'_Cuz we were yellin'_

_Yeah you left me cryin' in the dark_

_All alone_

_By myself_

_Without you_

**Mitchie P.O.V.**

September 12. Today was the second year anniversary since HE left me. No. I wasn't going to think about him, it hurt too much. I doesn't matter now anyways, I've changed.

You might be wondering what the heck I'm talking about. My name is Michelle Anabelle Torres, or as my friend calls me, Mitchie. And yes, I did say friend singular seeing as I only have one, but I don't mind, Caitlyn Gellar is THE best best-friend in the whole world. My parents are Connie and Jack Torres, my mom is a stay-at-home and my dad is in the army. I also have a dog named Red.

Here, let me recap pretty much the last three years of my life. Oh, btw, His name is Shane, Shane Gray, from Connect Three. Did I also mention I'm in love with him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Freshman Year**

Shane, Caitlyn, and I were all best friends. We weren't exactly nerds but we weren't exactly popular either, if you know what I mean. Life was good and we didn't care if we were cool or not, and if it meant hanging out with the resident mean/popular girls, Tess , and her clones, Peggy and Ella, then heck we didn't WANT to be popular. But out of all of us, I probably had the worst chances. Shane was hot, loved singing and dancing, and was really funny and smart. He even had his own band with two of his friends called Connect 3. Caitlyn was similar, really pretty, funny, smart but she was more into being behind the scenes, producing and choreographing. Then there was me, plain old me, I wasn't pretty, didn't have any talents, and was pretty boring, so you can see why I thought my friends could do way better.

Overall, it was a good year. We all passed with straight-As, didn't get too much grief from Tess and her followers, and we were still inseparable.

**Sophomore Year**

That was the year my life fell apart and me along with it, the only reason why I'm still a bit sane was thanks to my music and Caitlyn.

First, Shane moved.

He and his band mates, Nate White and Jason Black, had gotten discovered by a family friend who worked at Hollywood Records. Brown (the guy's name) thought that they were really good and could make it big if only they moved to California for at least a year. Shane said he'd be back, we'd keep in touch. I was a fool to believe him. At first he texted every now and then but then he stopped altogether. I knew he was busy, they were already famous, but it would be nice if he remembered me and Caitlyn seeing as how we spent every minute of 15 years together. Then, on the news, Shane started to become egotistical and let the fame go to his head. I realized Shane wasn't going to come back and if he was, he wouldn't be the same sweet, caring guy I once knew, he'd just be a stuck-up jerk.

Then, my dad died.

There was always the possibility whenever my dad was dispatched **(A/N Sorry if that's not proper terminology but I don't know anything about that kind of stuff.) **that he could die considering his line of work. I don't think my mom and I really thought that it would actually happen. I guess I always thought my parents would just die of old age. It was horrible when we got the news, I didn't go to school for three weeks. The only person who would be able to comfort me was Shane, but he was gone. I think that's the most I've ever cried, same for my mother. I imagine it must be harder on her considering he was the love of her life. I knew we couldn't mourn forever and that my dad wouldn't want us too either. But I think my mother went too far.

Thirdly, my mother took my dad's death hard, and I mean HARD.

Four months after, she started smoking and I think it all kind of went to her head, after that she wasn't really the same. Two months later, in February (how ironic the month of love), she met a man (if you can call him that) named Justin. They started dating and four months later he popped the question, which I thought was way to early and he didn't even love her.

Finally, for the cherry-on-top, my dog Red died. I think I have seriously bad luck with colors as names. (Gray, Black, White, Brown, Red)

**Junior Year**

Life just plain sucked.

Family-wise, my mom still smoked and was never really there in the head. Justin didn't help matters, since he just used my mom for…other things. I hated him, for what he did to my mom, and since he verbally and physically abused me practically every day. The only person who knew was Caitlyn and she was always begging me to leave, but I had to stay with my mom in her condition.

Social-wise, Shane actually kept his promise, he came back. Of course, as his ex-BFF, I was right; he did let it all go to his head. He was famous, so he was popular. He never even gave Caitlyn and I a second glance, heck we didn't even get a first one. He was cocky, a player, and went to all the parties to get drunk. And I still loved him. I guess it was that and the fact I hoped he would be himself again, that I helped him so much. I went to all the parties he went to, and when he got plastered, I was the one to sneak him into his house and lie to his parents, not any of his so-called "friends". I was the one to comfort all the girls he made-out with and then went back to ignoring them. I was the one to help him with his homework via anonymous texting. Basically I picked up the pieces of each his messes, and he didn't even notice or seem to be thankful. Of course, he didn't know it was me, but he didn't even give any recognition to anything. I think I was just hoping it'd be just some pop star phase. Shows how wrong I can be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So now I guess you're caught up, freshman year I was at the top of the world, sophomore year my life fell apart, and junior year I was just broken and supporting Shane. It's senior year now, but it's not going to be the same. Shane Gray won't know what hit him.


	2. First Day Back

**A/N Disclaimer:I don't own Camp Rock or Cobra Starship (the band on the t-shirt.)**

**Wow you guys are awesome!!! I didn't expect anyone to read it but even though I only got two reviews =( (and one was from my BFF so she kinda had to) I still think you guys rock 'cuz I got a bunch of added-to-story-alerts! Thanx ****CheekiiCharlie08, gilmorekbm, KimmySaurus, Angie-ange, Libertad-latina, xoxlozashawxox, lovelovelove-TS. And to MrsEdwardCullen4450 4 actually putting me on her Favorites. Definitely for my reviewers 2sweet2B4gtn and casey08(especially u because ur not my BFF but 2sweet2B4gtn, you rock to)**

**I personally think this chapter isn't that good but it's not my fault! Blame it on my sister.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_What number would I be on your list?_

_How many lips have you kissed?_

_Yeah, I don't want to be another one_

'_Cuz I'm over it (over it)  
I always just wanted to be you number one_

_Well I guess that ain't happenin'_

'_Cuz things have changed_

_I've moved on_

_Do you even realize? Do you even understand?  
Is that why you want me?_

_All of a sudden_

'_Cuz I'm the only girl you've never been with_

_Well I ain't fallin' for it_

_You stupid crooked smile_

_I'm over you now_

_I've moved on_

_What number would I be on your list?_

1st Chapter Review

So now I guess you're caught up, freshman year I was at the top of the world, sophomore year my life fell apart, and junior year I was just broken and supporting Shane. It's senior year now, but it's not going to be the same. Shane Gray won't know what hit him.

2nd Chapter

**Mitchie P.O.V.**

This was going to be my final year at Plano High. Ugh, only one more year of putting up with Justin. Thank goodness! I'm getting sick and tired of wearing long-sleeves and jeans all year long and trust me, in Texas, you don't want to be wearing that during the summer. At least I can wear t-shirts sometimes if I don't have any visible bruises or cuts on my arms. I can't wait to get out of here and move to NYC. I'm so excited I actually got into Julliard for singing! Well, technically Caitlyn sent in the application behind my back along with hers…but it's still super cool. I mean who wouldn't want to go to one of the best music universities with your best friend?!

Darn it! It's already 7:30! I quickly threw on a pair of gray skinny jeans, silver and red Cobra Starship band-T, gold earrings, and grabbed a hair-tie. I practically ran down the stairs, of course, tripping on the last step and falling on my shoulder. Not a good thing considering Justin through a glass at me the night before and it hit my shoulder. I pulled on my knee-high black boots and grabbed the keys to my awesome new Harley-Davidson** (A/N Pic. of Mitchie's bike on my profile.).** Some of you might be all like, "I thought her life sucked." Well, it does but my dad made a banking account for me a long time ago and I guess it just kept adding up so I'm pretty well off. Of course my mom and Justin don't know about it or else all that money would be gone in no time on cigarettes and alcohol.

I finally pulled up in school and immediately spotted Caitlyn. As I took off my helmet, all the guys were looking me up and down and all the girls glaring at me. I could hear whispers but I just ignored them and walked over to Caitlyn and gave her a hug.

"Wow, girl! You weren't kidding when you said this year was going to be different!" exclaimed Caitlyn, returning the hug.

I giggled and twirled around; we talked some more until the bell rang. As I walked into my first period class I could feel the stares but once again I ignored them. My goal this year was to have fun and be myself. This year I wasn't going to let what Tess say get to me, I wasn't going to put up with my mother and Justin, and I was going to be more confident and dress-to-impress. I was going to date and I was going to make the world-class player fall for me but turn him down every time. Don't get me wrong I still love Shane, but I'm not going to stop living my life just because he doesn't return my feelings. This year I also wouldn't clean up any of Shane's messes. He's a big boy; he can face the consequences to his actions. Soon it was break and I couldn't be more thankful, if another boy stared anywhere but my face one more time I was going to punch somebody, and generally I'm a strong pacifist.

"OMG! Have you heard what everyone is saying about you?!" laughed Caitlyn coming up to me.

"Umm...no? What? Tell me!" I exclaimed, curious because I hadn't payed much attention to what people were saying about me.

"Okay, okay. Well all the guys are all like, 'Whoa, dude, have you seen the new girl she's so hot!' and all the girls are all like, 'O.M.G. Have you SEEN the new girl?! I bet she's some stupid slut, we are way better than her. And have you SEEN the way the guys are looking at her, it's disgusting. They should be looking at US.' It's hilarious nobody recognizes you! And I TOLD you you were pretty, but you don't believe me. Also coming from the girl who 'has no talents' yet got accepted to Julliard on full signing scholarship!", smirked Caitlyn.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. "Come on, let's get going the bell's going to ring soon."

Periods three through five went by pretty quickly and then I had lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and all eyes turned to me and everybody was quiet; I guess to see where the "new girl" was going to sit. I couldn't see Caitlyn so I just bought my lunch and went to the tables outside. The same thing happened with everybody staring and then suddenly Caitlyn was storming up to me.

She had a look of fury and concern (strange combo if you ask me) in her eyes and her cheek and palm were glowing red.


	3. The SlapFight Explained

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. **

**Thanx cricketchick1990, ..Seraphina.x., leytonfan911, aznsrule.10, FunAwezom3Tilly for adding me to story alert! And even bigger thanx to ..Seraphina.x., leytonfan911, MrsEdwardCullen4450, Angela. And of course 2sweet2B4gtn and xNoor! Yay!**

**Review, plz!!!! Oh, and tell me if you want Shane P.O.V.**

**I'm so so sorry but this is going to be a short chapter because I've got a science test tomorrow.**

_I'm gonna get through this_

_Gonna make it work_

_Not gonna let you run my life_

_Not gonna give up just yet_

_You never even new my name_

_Never spared me a second glance_

_But suddenly I'm at the center_

_Got the spotlight trained on me_

_Oh-Oh-Oh_

_I'm gonna make you fall_

_Let you know what I went through_

_Watch you get torn apart_

_You weren't there for me_

_I've given up on you_

_You cut me up inside_

_Without a care in the world_

_You never wondered_

_As_

_To_

_Why_

2nd Chapter Review

She had a look of fury and concern (strange combo if you ask me) in her eyes and her cheek and palm were glowing red.

3rd Chapter

**Mitchie P.O.V.**

WHAT THE HECK!!! I don't know if I should be scared and run, worried if she's ok or the person on the receiving end of the slap (I'm guessing that's why her hand was all red), or angry about who slapped her (I got that from her cheek). So I did all three.

"CAITLYN! Should I go? Are you alright? Who'd you slap? Are they okay? Who slapped you?" I fired at her. I think I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself, which I do.

"Let's get out of here," she replied gruffly, but it wasn't directed to me. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out to the parking lot and jumped in to her car, speeding to the local In-n-Out **(A/N Yes, I do realize they don't have In-n-Out in Texas and I'm sorry but I don't live there so I have no idea…maybe I should have set the story somewhere else…oh well.)**, probably breaking a million driving laws at the same time. We got out, went in, ordered, and sat down.

"Sooo…" I dragged out letting the sentence hang there. Caitlyn just glared out the window and I knew I should let her cool down a little and maybe eat something first, but I was really curious about her slap-fight. "Dude, are you going to tell me? Like, anytime soon?" I felt kind of bad but patience is not one of my virtues. Caitlyn sighed, she knew I wasn't going to let up.

"Okay, so like I was walking over to a table at lunch and Tess was going on and on **(A/N I know there are better ways to say this, but I don't cuss in English so you can just deal with the longified version.) **about all the reasons why she is better than the 'new girl' and I know we usually ignore her but you didn't hear the things she was saying and calling you. And you know what? Shane was sitting with her today, gosh knows why, and he was just leaning back eating his pizza, like he only knew you as some loser that he was better than. NOT like his best friend for 15 years! So anyway, he was putting you down, too! I mean I knew he was a jerk now, but I thought he was at least a bit better then that. Well, I'm actually not all that surprised now that I think about it…Still, though, I think if I hadn't seen him I wouldn't have cracked, but I did see him and I did crack. I walked over to Tess and smacked her, and, boy, did it feel good. She was stunned and just stood there while I yelled and cussed her out. But right as I was finishing she must have grasped some concept and slapped me back, thought not nearly as hard." Caitlyn rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. "And then I stalked off to find you and Tess was bawling about her cheek, funny thing was, while I was leaving, people applauded and congratulated me." Caitlyn laughed humorlessly.

"Wow." Smart, I know, I'm a genius. Caitlyn went on for about five minutes and all I can say is 'wow', but in my defense I think I was letting it all sink in. I wasn't too bothered by Tess, but I was sad and angry about Shane. Well at least now I understand Caitlyn's earlier face expressions, furious because of Tess and concerned about my soon-to-be reaction to Shane. Speaking of Shane, guess who just walked in the door?

**I know, I know, super short chapter and I'm really sorry but I have a test tomorrow and that is sorta more important. So, remember, should I do Shane P.O.V. or not? Majority wins…or whatever I feel like, too. I'll try to do a longer chapter soon!**


	4. Nothing New

**A/N SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! Okay well that was for anybody who was hoping for a chapter today because I know I told people I'd post a chapter, but this is pretty much all you're going to get because I'm sick and have a massive-killer headache and I've had a horrible day so far so I'm not really in a writing mood even if Mitchie's life is worse than mine. Wow, that was a long sentence. Hey, who watches NHL, PENGUINS WON!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aren't popcorn squirrels cool? Sorry, I'm getting off topic and being my usual really weird self. Okay, so I know you're not supposed to just write just author notes and not a chapter so I'm just going to put a little something (just in case if one of you is a meanie slash annoying tattletale who would report me and get me kicked off fanfiction which I kind of want to stay on). I will most definitely have a new chapter posted by Thursday, pinky-promise! To anybody who thinks I am a five year old: I'm not, just like I said before, really weird. To anybody whose still reading this crazy-freakishly long A/N, check out my profile and that of 2sweet2B4gtn and her story, too! Oh, and by-the-way, only like one person answered me on my Shane P.O.V, or not question?! Hey can somebody tell me what "A/U" means? So, I guess you kind of want the snippet now, huh? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock because that belongs to Camp Rock people. I don't own "f-ing" because that belongs to my friend Kira. I don't own "five-star hand" because that belongs to 2sweet2B4gtn 's brother. (if you don't understand either one just review me or PM me and I'll tell you)**

_Without you_

_I'm nothin'_

_Without you_

_I'm just a shell of existence_

_And I made it through_

_Thought I'd be okay_

_But I need you_

_Here with me_

_To be in your safety_

_I need to be the one you hold tight_

_The one you comfort at night_

_Yeah, I need you to be that someone_

_To pull me from this hole I'm in_

_I can't do it alone_

_I won't let you go_

3rd Chapter Review

Speaking of Shane, guess who just walked in the door?

4th Chapter

Yep, you guessed it (and if you didn't then well, your not very smart are you? Sorry, I'm kind of blunt, watch gonna do.) Shane F-ing Gray himself. And, oh joy! , he's coming over to talk to us! Note my sarcasm. He probably thinks we should be soo honored to be in his presence, let alone talk be spoken to by THE Shane Gray. Well, he can just talk to the five-star hand. Oh, and wadd'ya know, his majesty has arrived.

**A/N: Oh yeah, it didn't help that the Document Manager thinger-ma-bober was broken. And to those who didn't bother reading my whole A/N at the top of the page just read it! You would have spent the time reading my chapter anyways so it's not technically a waste of time… I'm gonna go now before this turns into a humungous thing.**


	5. Don't

A/N: Hey! I promised I'd write today so ya and since I wrote a ginormous A/N the last time I updated, I'll stop now and put my thanks and disclaimer.

**THANK YOU FOR CHAPTER 3 AND 4 REVIEWS AND STORY ALERTS: Taylor n' Taylor, twilightcamprocker, Pmmjacobson, musicmixinggirl101, kahleluv, Ally117, ****..Seraphina.x., Zippy, 2sweet2B4gtn, leytonfan911**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Mini, or Raise Your Voice.**

I was drownin' in the memories

_The ones where you stayed_

_Couldn't keep up with my present_

_Wanted to fall back in the past_

_Wasn't ready for the future_

_I no longer knew_

_Erase from the lines in my head_

_Didn't want to_

_Figure this one out_

_Now_

4th Chapter Review

Oh, and wadd'ya know, his majesty has arrived.

5th Chapter

Mitchie P.O.V.

I wonder what he wants? I mean he already made fun of me during lunch and he was more of the mock-at-the-moment than the go-out-of-his-way-to-hurt-you type, you know?

**[A/N Sorry if I mess up! I'm not a guy, so I obviously don't know how to talk (or write, I guess) like them, so sorry to anybody reading this who is actually a guy even though I'm pretty sure you're all girls…I think you want to read the story and not my rambling so here you go…]**

"Hey, Caitlyn. That was pretty cool, what you did to Tess." flirted Shane

OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST DID THAT! You know, I think Shane is so caught up being famous and popular that he actually forgot about Caitlyn and I. I mean, I though he just chose to ignore us because we weren't popular or cool enough for him. I guess now since Caitlyn "won" the "fight" and his current fling (Tess) "lost" he has to get with Caitlyn. I think he also realized that out of all the juniors and seniors, Caitlyn is one of the few girls he's ever kissed.

"Umm, hi? And thanks?" Caitlyn some-what questioned.

Shane just smirked, probably thinking she was light-headed due to the sudden attention of a hot rock star, while Caitlyn was probably just confused as to why her ex-best friend turned jerk pop star was hitting on her.

"You know, my parents are at work, whad'ya say we don't bother goin' back to school and head over to my place instead?" Shane raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Oh, I think I should mention that I learned from taking care of Shane in junior year, is that even though he acts like he does it on a daily basis: SHANE GRAY HAS NEVER DONE "IT". The most a girl has ever gotten was a heavy make out session. Girls just lie that they've done it so they're not embarrassed that they are "the only one who didn't do it" by the other girls Shane has supposedly had it with.

"Oh, really?" Caitlyn smiled seductively, "Well, then I don't see how I can refuse."

OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE JUST DID THAT!…Wow, deja-vu…

D- I thought she hated him! And she knows how you feel about Shane, how could she do this to you?! She's been my best friend for 18 years, I trusted her!"

I was getting angry now, that stupid, back-stabbing traitor!

A- No, I refuse to believe that kissing Shane would even cross her mind. She HAS to be acting.

D- Seriously, Mitchie? We both know that Caitlyn is a horrible liar, she obviously wants to get in Shane's pants. I mean, who wouldn't? You even thought so yourself.

A- There is a difference between lying and acting. Caitlyn may suck at lying but you've never seen her act before, and she obviously is really good.

Have you ever had those angel/devil like moments? Sure this wasn't technically one seeing as how I was debating between Caitlyn's lying skills and not something like cheating on a test or tp-ing the school with the rest of my class. Here, let me re-phrase that: Have you ever had those two-voices-debating-inside-your-head moments? Either way, it was a heck-of-a-lot annoying.

Anywho, back to the conversation…

"Oh, but wait, I can." Caitlyn stood up, as did I, and looped her arm through mine. As we were leaving, she yelled over her shoulder, "Oh, and can you throw our trash away on your way out, thanks. Later, pop star!"

Shane just sat there looking where Caitlyn had sat moments ago, mouth hanging open and eyes bugged out (not a good look if you asked me) in complete and utter shock.

As soon as we got into Caitlyn's awesome Mini Cooper, we burst out laughing. **(A/N Link on profile)**

"That…was…hilarious!" Caitlyn said between bursts of laughter.

"I know, you were so good, I fell for it, too!" I giggled, scolding my self on how quick I was to dis-trust my sista-from-anotha-mista. **(A/N Just thought I'd throw that in)**

Neither of us felt like going back to school so we headed over to Caitlyn's house because if I went home Justin (remember my step-dad?) would have an excuse to beat me for ditching school. We blast the music and started dancing and singing at the top of our lungs. While we were about to cross the train track, I thought I hear something, but just brushed it off as the music and didn't think anything of it. That is, until we were crossing the track and I looked out the window, expecting to see the trees whizzing by, only to be met by the sight of the front of a train, heading straight at me.


	6. Explanatory

**A/N **

**To My Loyal Readers:**

**I AM THE WORST UPDATER IN THE HISTORY OF WORST UPDATERS!!!!!!!!! OK so I know That I've been pretty bad on updating before and I write pretty short chapters so I'm really sorry to say the next update is going to be for a while because I'm going on vaca. And I probably won't have computer access (or my dad will be dragging the family around to every little thing) for two weeks but I promise I will write a HUGE chapter on Wed. the 8****th**** of July. It will be GINORMOUS. Because unfortunately for my readers who will be faithful and not forget about this story, I will be gone for another week, and then later on in August another week and possibly some other days. But I will try to update any possible momento I have. And I know you probably think I keep making excuses, (sister, science test, sick, vaca) but they're true, I'm not lying! So please don't give up on my story in the next two weeks!! I have to go so I'll put my ity-bity chapter that I have to put.**

**Luv Ya! (not in a lesbian way or real way since I don't really know you but u get the point…right?….)-zammierox**

**Thnx: 2sweet2B4gtn, Imallsmilesyay, 93NinjaTurtle, Twilight-n-Taylor Swift-luvr, Ally117, and of course ****..Seraphina.x. U dudes seriously rock-da-fox!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

I gave you more than you deserved

_I helped you when life was at its worst_

_You got through it_

_Thinking nothing of it_

_Well now it's all coming back_

_Gonna make you pay_

'_Cuz life's not a free ride with fortune along the way_

_You said, "Whatever" then_

_Well what do you say-ay now?_

_When you have to clean up after yourself?_

_Put your act together_

_You don't have the power_

5th Chapter Review

That is, until we were crossing the track and I looked out the window, expecting to see the trees whizzing by, only to be met by the sight of the front of a train, heading straight at me.

6th Chapter

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I had no idea where I was, and noticed two things: 1. Shane Gray's sleeping form in the chair next to me AND 2. There was a stupid IV needle thingie poking out of my arm. SO, I naturally did the most logical thing, I screamed.


	7. Different Side

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Thnx to anybody who is still reading this! I thought I should mention that this story is almost done and am only planning on doing a couple more chapters. You guys are awesome, so thnx (people who reviewed because I accidentally deleted them all after reading and replying, sorry!).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

And I couldn't think without you

_Kept seeing your face_

_Gazing into your piercing eyes_

_Searching for deception_

_Searching for those lies_

_I will always be here for you_

_I will never let you down_

_I've hurt you too much in the past_

_Ain't ready to let go_

_The way we loved_

_The way we swore_

_Gonna wait underwater_

'_Till the storm passes me by_

6th Chapter Review

When I woke up I had no idea where I was, and noticed two things: 1. Shane Gray's sleeping form in the chair next to me AND 2. There was a stupid IV needle thingie poking out of my arm. SO, I naturally did the most logical thing, I screamed.

7th Chapter

**Shane's P.O.V.** (A/N I'm not a boy so sorry of I don't sound like one…I think I went over this before…)

I was leaving In-N-Out when I got a phone call from…wait…Mitchie's mom?

"Umm…Hello?"

"Shane?"

"Uh, yeah it's me."

"Ok you're 18 right?"

"No, I just turned 17 but I guess I look 18" (A/N It's their 1st day as seniors remember)

"Good enough. Your friends with the girl right?"

"If you mean Mitchie, then not really, I mean yeah before we were best friends but were more or less the opposite now."

"Details, details. She got in a train accident and the hospital wants me to go and sign papers. Yeah, right. They just want my money. So, since your legal go do it for me would-ya."

"But, I'm not…"

And she hung up on me, but that was the least of my worries. Mitchie, MY Mitchie got hit my a darn train! I jumped into my car and drove like a maniac to the hospital. When I got there they told me that Mitchie was not allowed to have any visitors because she just arrived and was getting checked. I wasn't about to sign any forms or go back to school so I just went and sat in the waiting room.

I think I should explain a few things like why I said "My" Mitchie or as to how I wasn't that surprised as to Mrs. Torres's behavior.

Well, first off, I do know Mitchie is not mine, but I like to think of her that way. You see I've known Mitchie since we were both babies and I don't know exactly when but I started to notice things about her. Little things that a best friend shouldn't notice. So, somewhere a long the line I finally admitted to myself that I had a crush on Mitchie. But, I began to fall harder and harder, reaching where I am now, 17 and in love. I, of course, know that she doesn't feel the same way, heck, she hates mean. Which leads me to how I know about Mrs. T's problem.

When I was a sophomore, the band I'm in got offered a record deal with just one problem, moving to California for a year. It was such a good offer and I knew I'd be back in a years time, so we accepted. The label was great, and soon we were famous with hit songs, an album, and a music video a long the way. The guys at the label, however, didn't think it was getting enough hype, so, they decided they needed something to make the press go crazy. Their bright idea (note the use of sarcasm) was to make me the Connect 3 "bad boy", starting with me storming off the set of the video. At first I thought it was a good idea for a publicity stunt, but then they wanted me to stay that way, and since I knew it was somehow helping the band, and couldn't let down Nate and Jason I agreed. Biggest mistake of my life.

That was when I stopped texting Mitchie altogether. You see, this whole time I had kept in touch with her and Caitlyn, but then suddenly Mitchie didn't call as much and so, naturally, I asked Caitlyn what was wrong. I was then that I found out (not all at once, of course) that she had taken my move pretty hard, Mr. Torres died, her mom started smoking and married a man who only wanted her body, and finally Mitchie's dog died. I figured she would be better off if I just didn't contact her altogether because after all she went through I didn't need her taking my move any worse. Also, when I got back I knew I wouldn't be able to just be friends with her, I would need something more, but I don't think Mitchie needed to deal with a boy that (some would say the word, obsessed) adored her. I thought my new image might serve as an excuse as to my sudden dis-interest. Currently, Mitchie hates me because even after 15 years of friendship, she believed the whole dang thing. Some might be all like, then why the heck did you go and flirt with Caitlyn? Well, it gave me a chance to be close to Mitchie (pathetic, I know) and I could only find an excuse for Caitlyn (slap-fight).

So, when I heard about the crash, I really did care. Even if my two best friends don't consider me their's, I still love them (one romantically, one as a sister).

FINALLY! They just said I could visit Mitchie but that she's not awake. I asked how she was and they said she may have a coma but they're not sure. They also asked me if she had problems at home. I was confused and said that as far as I knew her mom was a chain-smoker and that her dad was a drunk and then asked why. The nurse just replied asking if I was very close to Mitchie. I said we were best friends up to about two years ago. She just nodded her head and wrote somethings down.

I found Mitchie's room and saw her, even all hooked up and broken, she was beautiful. There was a chair next to her bed and I just watched her. A little later I felt myself drift off to the steady hearbeat machine.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

The scream woke Shane up who started cursing, then, this frantic beeping sound started going off and a few nurses ran in to my (I'm guessing hospital) room. Suddenly everything went out of focus and the last thing I heard was a bunch of yelling and the beeps getting slower and slower until I drifted off.

Shane's P.O.V.

I woke up with a start to the sound of Mitchie screaming and the heartbeat monitor started going crazy, so I started cussing and calling a nurse. A bunch of things happened and suddenly I was being pushed out the and just heard the doctors saying she was slipping into a coma.

A/N So I did end up doing Shane's P.O.V. and now some smitchie (sort of). So yeah compared to my last chapters I thought this was long.

PLZ REVIEW!!!! (Think of the children)


	8. EpilogueishSign off

**A/N I know, I know, I suck at updating. And I'm really sorry but like I'm a really big procrastinator. So anyway it doesn't really matter now since this is the lasts chappie =(, I know ur all so so sad. But I will be writing a new story soon under Harry Potter, but it will be a Lily/James story, so ya, check it out! Here you go, and thanks for stickin' around!**

**Big Thank You: To anyone who reviewed and/or Story Alert-ed me!**

**This chappie was created with help from 2sweet2B4gtn.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

_I was so scared_

_Thought it was so trivial_

_Didn't recognize your affection_

_Until you were long gone_

_Riding away into the sunset_

_Yeah, that never really happens_

_Fairytales don't come true_

_Then how am I livin' a Cinderella_

_Just with a stupid ending_

_Can I just wake up into the sunshine_

_Hear the happiness_

_Close my eyes to the darkness_

_Shut my ears to the thunder_

_Forget everything for just one moment_

_Freeze time for one whole hour_

_Say Goodbye_

_Don't want to say Hello no more_

7th Chapter Review

A bunch of things happened and suddenly I was being pushed out the and just heard the doctors saying she was slipping into a coma.

8th Chapter

**Caitlyn P.O.V.**

"Caitlyn, you have a visitor," said some nurse.

I just nodded and tried to sit up, which let me tell you, was not a good idea 'cuz it hurt like heck. I wonder who my visitor is and if they know anything about Mitchie because the dang doctor won't tell me anything.

Oh. My. Grass.

SHANE?????????? WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING HERE?????!!!!!!

"Ummm, checking up on you, seeing how your doing?" questioned Shane.

Oops, must of said that aloud.

"Yeah, you did," said a bemused Shane.

What is wrong with me? Must have been the crash.

"What are you doing here? Do you know how Mitchie is doing?" I consciously asked out loud.

"I came to visit you. Erm…well…I went in to see her but she just woke up and screamed and then…well then…she…ummm…"

"Spit it out."

"Mitchie's in a c-coma," Shane choked out.

"OhMyGosh, wait rewind, why are you here? How did you find out? After two years you suddenly decide to be our friend again? I'm not going anywhere and neither are you 'till you answer my questions." I managed to say in one breath.

So Shane sat down and explained. **(A/N Basically Chapter 7)**

"Shane, Mitchie needs to hear this. She loved you, too, you know. It was so much harder for her because she watched you transform after everything that happened to her."

"Yeah, but what if that was before, what it she realized how much of a selfish, jerk I am and doesn't love me anymore."

"Trust me she does, those are only what-ifs right?"

_2 months later..._

**Nobody P.O.V. **

**(A/N I know I could make this so much better, but you can decide how everything turns out in your own head.) (A/N I guess this is sort of like an epilogue.)**

So Shane did just that. When Mitchie woke up from her coma, and with Caitlyn's help, Shane explained everything to her. Mitchie was a little reluctant, but ended up forgiving him. Awhile after Mitchie was released from the hospital, Shane confessed his feelings for her, as did she, and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Shane also went to hhis record company and told them he was no longer going to be the "bad boy" that he wasn't. They surprisingly didn't put much of a fight when they found out, but instead thought it was good so they could do a thing about how one girl changed Shane's horrible attitude.

A month later, Mrs. Torres died from lung cancer. Caitlyn and Shane helped her through it, but Mitchie was strong because she already suspected her mother would be passing soon from her addiction to smoking.

Since, her mother was the only thing keeping her with her abusive step-father, Mitchie moved out and into Caitlyn's house, whose parents knew of her situation and insisted she live with them.

Caitlyn, also hooked up with one of Shane's band mates, Nate White, and they are already obviously in love, but haven't gotten that far yet.

Surprise of surprise, 3 months later (May), Justin (who actually turned out to be not that bad of a dude after going to rehab) fell in love with Tess's mom and re-married to her.

Tess's mom (who is nothing like her daughter, and is a very nice lady) decided she wanted to meet her new husband's step-daughter, invited Mitchie over for dinner. Tess was not told the name of her step-father's step-daughter, and went ballistic when she found out it was Mitchie. Then she went crazy because she wasn't aware she and Shane were over, and so when Mitchie showed up with Shane as her date she threw a fit, and stamped her foot so hard, her stiletto snapped and she was left unbalanced. Tess grabbed on to the window-frame behind her, and tried to take of the whole shoe, but ended up toppling out of the open window.

With Tess:

Finding out she didn't have her mother all to herself anymore

Mitchie was somehow legally related to her

Shane was Mitchie's boyfriend

She broke her favorite shoes

She fell out of a window

, she went psycho and started screaming/crying and the neighbors called the police for "disturbing the peace". When they showed up they were all like "Wow, this girl needs to be locked up in a mental institution. Which is just what happened.

So most of us got a happy ending. Thanks for reading.

Love, Michelle (Mitchie) Anabelle Torres, Caitlyn Gellar, Shane Gray, and Zammierox


End file.
